When Worlds Collide
by Okaku-Master-84
Summary: You lived your life pretty normally,until one day while watching the anime Tokyo Ghoul,you get sucked into their world then one fateful car crash changed your life Forever (Reader-Insert POV) (My girlfriend wrote this)
1. Chapter 1

**(First person POV)**

Today was unlike any other day. You stood in your apartment room getting ready to go to a gaming convention."(Y\N) are you ready to go" yelled (Y/F). "Yeah. I'll be right down."you yelled back. You were wearing a shirt with your favorite game character on in, your (f/c) cargo pants,and a pack to help carry souvenirs. You ran down stairs to the living room to meet your best friend. "Ready?"(he/she)asked.

"You bet I am."you said heading to the door to your ( car choice) to go.

################################################################################

 **Time Skip(3rd person)**

Ya'll arrived at the conversation center, got out your passes and went in. Ya'll walked to the center of the room and looked around.

"Awesome." You and your friend said. Y'all went from booth to booth looking at the items and occasionally buying something. You walked up to a gaming center and looked at the games they had.

"Want to play one?" You asked (Y/F).

"Sure."(Y/F) replied. With that both of y'all played to rounds of Naruto.

################################################################################

 **(10hrs Time Skip)**

Y'all arrived home and went to y'all's separate rooms. In your room you sat at your computer watching Tokyo Ghoul . The computer screen started to glitch and glow. Suddenly a bright red light was shining from the screen. You started to get sucked into to the computer till up were falling from the sky.

"Help me!"you yelled out. Suddenly a purple haired girl came out of nowhere.Y'all landed on a rooftop and she turned her back to you. On her back you could see a big flame wing and a stub a broken wing. She turns to look at you and you recognized her.

"I know you. Your Touka. A ghoul." you said.

Out from the shadows came a white haired boy. "And your Kaneki, the half ghoul."

"And who might you be and how do you know about us?" Touka asked glaring at you but still surprised. Before you could answer Kaneki grabbed you and jumped along with Touka. You look down to see another ghouls Rinkaku in the building.

"Give me that human."a ghoul said as we land on a water tower. The ghoul came out of the dark and looked straight up at you and smiled a evil and Touka's backs were yo him. You saw them put something on their faces and then you realize it was their masks.

"Kaneki, grab (Y/N) and go to the shop." Touka said turning facing the other ghoul"You sure you can handle this?" Kaneki asked. No answer."(Y/N), get on my back and hang on." He said.


	2. Chapter 2:The Old Man and the Snake

You climbed on his back and y'all were off. He takes you to the café and said,"Ask for Yoshimura and tell him you know us."Then he left. You watch Kaneki leave and once he is out of sight you go inside the café. As you went in you saw a man in a black/gray trench coat talking to a old looking man. You walk up to them and said, "Um excuse me, I'm looking for Yoshimura."  
"That would be me , child. What is it that you want?" the old man said walking to you. "Can we talk in private,please?" You ask looking a bit scared.  
"Yes. Come this way."Yoshimura said.  
He walked to a door that leads up stairs.Y'all walk to the office and go in.  
"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Yoshimura ask.  
"Touka and Kaneki are out fighting a ghoul that's look for me." You said looking at the floor.  
"And how do you know it was a ghoul?"he asked.  
"It's eyes and it had a Rinkaku kagune."you said nervously.  
"How do you know about that?"he said looking surprised.  
"No time to explain. They need help."you nodded and got up and went to the door. You followed him to another room. He opened the door and said"Nishiki." You look in the room to see a teenager with orange hair and glasses looking at Yoshimura and you.  
"Yes Yoshimura." He said standing up.  
"Go help Kaneki and Touka they're out fighting with another ghoul who is after (Y\N) here." Yoshimura said pointing to you.  
Nishiki nodded and left to help them.


	3. Chapter 3

Nishiki put on his mask as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for Kaneki and Touka. He found them in minutes. He looked around and saw Kaneki fighting with ease and Touka lying on the ground hurt. He checked on Touka when she said "Go help Kaneki."  
He nodded his head before going to help Kaneki.

Back with OC  
Shuu show you around the upstairs place. Suddenly Yomo appears behind you.  
"OC, Yoshimura said that you can stay here till you find a place and he also offered for you to work here, if you want to." Yomo said"Follow me. I'll show you your room." You waved by to Shuu before following Yomo. You were lost in thought when you bumped into a little girl."S-sorry."you said bowing. "Not a problem."the girl said. You stood up looking at the girl. She had tan-brown hair and brown eyes. " My name is Hinami Fueguchi. Nice to meet you." She said shaking hands with you. "My name is OC." You said smiling. You and Hinami followed Yomo to your room. "We are here." Yomo said turning to you. You said thank you and Yomo left with Hinami following behind him and waving good bye. You go into the room and lay down on the bed . You stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before falling asleep, not knowing what tomorrow holds for you.


End file.
